Reach for the Stars
"Reach for the Stars" es el tema principal de Sonic Colors interpretado por Cash Cash. En Sonic Generations es una de las canciones desbloqueables. Ingles= Letra :::Take off at the speed of sound :::Bright lights, colors all around :::I'm running wild, living fast, and free :::Got no regrets inside of me :::Not looking back :::Not giving up :::Not letting go :::I'll keep on running! :::I'm gonna reach for the stars :::Although they look pretty far :::I'm gonna find my own way :::And take a chance on today :::The sky with stars so bright :::The colors feel so right :::I never felt like this :::I'll keep on running! :::The sky with stars so bright :::The colors feel so right :::Just take my hand :::We're gonna reach for the stars :::Tonight... (Tonight...) :::Wake up, living day by day. :::Do what I want, and I'll do it my way :::The world is flying right below my feet :::Got no regrets inside of me. :::Not looking back (Not looking back) :::Not giving up (Not giving up) :::Not letting go :::I'll keep on running! :::I'm gonna reach for the stars :::Although they look pretty far :::I'm gonna find my own way :::And take a chance on today :::The sky with stars so bright :::The colors feel so right :::I never felt like this :::I'll keep on running! :::The sky with stars so bright :::The colors feel so right :::Just take my hand :::We're gonna reach for the stars :::Tonight... (Tonight...) :::Instrumental :::''I've got it in my sight.'' :::The colors feel so right. :::Got my feet off the ground :::I'll keep on running! :::Oh, I can feel it now. :::The colors all around :::Just take my hand :::We're gonna reach for the stars... :::Just take a chance (Just take a chance) :::We'll do it right again :::(We're gonna reach for the stars) :::Just take my hand (Just take my hand) :::We'll take a chance tonight... :::Reach for the stars... :::Tonight... :::Tonight... ::: |-| Español= Posible traducción - Alcanzar las Estrellas Despegar a la velocidad del sonido Las luces brillan de todos los colores Estoy corriendo salvaje, vivir rápido y libre Lo conseguí sin arrepentimientos en mi interior No mirar hacia atrás No darse por vencido No dejarse llevar ¡Voy a seguir corriendo! Voy a alcanzar a las estrellas Aunque se ven muy lejanas Voy a encontrar mi camino Y hoy tomar una oportunidad El cielo con estrellas tan brillantes Los colores se sienten tan bien Nunca me sentí como hoy ¡Voy a seguir corriendo! El cielo con estrellas tan brillantes Los colores se sienten bien Solo toma mi mano Vamos a llegar a las estrellas Esta noche... (Esta noche...) Levántate, día a día vive Hago lo que quiero y haré mi camino El mundo vuela bajo mis pies Lo conseguí sin arrepentimientos en mi interior No mirar atrás (No mirar atrás) No darse por vencido (No darse por vencido) No dejarse llevar ¡Voy a seguir corriendo! Voy a alcanzar a las estrellas Aunque se ven muy lejanas Voy a encontrar mi camino Y hoy tomar una oportunidad El cielo con estrellas tan brillantes '' ''Los colores se sienten bien Solo toma mi mano Vamos a alcanzar a la estrellas Este noche... (Esta noche...) (Instrumental) Lo tengo a la vista Los colores se sienten bien Tengo mis pies en el suelo ¡Voy a seguir corriendo! Puedo sentirlo ahora Los colores a mi alrededor Solo toma mi mano Vamos a alcanzar las estrellas Solo toma mi mano (Solo toma mi mano) Vamos a hacer las cosas bien esta vez (Vamos a alcanzar las estrellas) Solo toma mi mano (Solo toma mi mano) Vamos a tomar una oportunidad esta noche... Alcanzar las estrellas... Esta noche... Esta noche... :: Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Sonic Colors